Je repars à zéro
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Rachel ve a Sebastian salir de un hotel con un chico que no es Kurt y piensa lo peor. Esto es un fic completamente auto indulgente basado en un capítulo de friends.


**Espero que les guste. El titulo está basado en la canción "Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien" de Edith Piaff**

* * *

Rachel lo ve un miércoles, ella está caminando por Manhattan, viendo los hermosos edificios de lujo e imaginando su vida, en el futuro, cuando ella tenga el dinero para vivir cómodamente como la estrella que será.

Ella está a punto de tomar un taxi cuando ve una chaqueta belstaff gris conocida y cabello castaño oscuro perfectamente estilizado. La figura alta y delgada de Sebastian Smythe sale caminando por la puerta de uno de los edificios de lujo, junto a un rubio, alto y obviamente musculoso, vestido en un traje de diseño azul. Ambos hombres conversan amenamente y el rubio pone una mano grande y fuerte en los hombros del novio de su mejor amigo y Sebastian lo ve, con algo parecido a la esperanza y como una fantasía que está a punto de cumplirse.

Rachel siente ganas de vomitar.

Ella sabía que esto iba a pasar, Sebastian nunca fue un hombre de compromisos y cuando el ex Warbler apareció en su puerta con Kurt en sus brazos, diciendo que estaba listo para el mundo de la monogamia, con Kurt de todas las personas, ella sabía que nada bueno podría salir de esa relación.

Los infieles siempre serán infieles, después de todo.

Ella trata de enfriar su cabeza y evita la necesidad de llamar a Blaine y anunciar al mundo que Sebastian Smythe está engañando a su novio de tres años. Ella sabe lo que Blaine hará.

Tratar de convencer a Kurt de que Sebastian lo engaña, tratar de convencer a Kurt de que ellos deberían a volver a intentarlo.

Rachel no podría estar más de acuerdo, pero ella no es estúpida, ellos van a necesitar pruebas más consistentes que la palabra de su ex novio y su mejor amiga. Si Blaine se parara en la puerta de su loft, anunciando que Sebastian lo está engañando, Kurt pensaría que Blaine solo está tratando de separarlos. Otra vez.

Así que el jueves y el viernes se dedica a seguir a Sebastian, pidiendo certificados médicos para no atender a sus clases de historia de la música y teoría del baile clásico.

Sebastian no hace nada fuera de lo común el jueves, pero Rachel se siente como una detective profesional mientras lo sigue por todo nueva york, usando sus mejores técnicas actorales y de camuflaje para que el futuro ex novio de Kurt no pueda verla.

El viernes es diferente, Sebastian toma una ruta alternativa y en vez de ir al central meal a las tres de la tarde como todos los días, donde usualmente se encuentra con Kurt para tomar café, se encuentra con el rubio en un restaurant italiano, ambos piden una copa de vino y dos pequeños pasteles amor-amor.

Rachel llama a Kurt y el ojiazul le responde en el tercer ring "¿Rachel?" Pregunta la voz melodiosa de su mejor amigo y Rachel siente como su corazón se rompe un poco.

"Kurt, hola" Lo saluda ella "Quería saber si te ibas a encontrar con Sebastian como todos los días, necesito que hables con Blaine de vuelta al loft ya que te queda en el camino" La excusa es fácil y Rachel se siente mal por mentir pero ella sabe que Kurt se lo va a agradecer con el tiempo.

"Lo siento" Se disculpa Kurt "Sebastian tuvo que cancelar, tenía una cita con Lydia y ya sabes cómo es ella cuando se trata de sus citas con su bebé, llegue al loft hace como dos horas"

"Oh" Murmura ella "No importa, yo lo llamo"

Kurt corta después de una breve y obviamente amorosa despedida, para cuando su conversación termina, Sebastian y el rubio en traje pagan la cuenta y toman un taxi.

Cuando Rachel se sube al taxi de atrás e instruye un fuerte "Siga a ese taxi" Se siente como Harriet la espía y Sherlock Holmes todo en uno. La infidelidad es increíblemente romántica y glamorosa y ella jamás se había dado cuenta. A veces le tiene tanta envidia a Kurt.

Los hombres entran al mismo edificio y no salen hasta después de una hora y media. Rachel se asegura de tomar fotos antes de llamar a todos sus amigos viviendo en nueva york.

"Sebastian está engañando a Kurt" Anuncia ella cuando todos responden la llamada en grupo.

"¡Lo sabía!" Grita Blaine decisivamente.

"Sierra la boca, Hobbit" Gruñe Santana "¿Tienes pruebas? Porque no pienso creer en nada que salga de tu boca de puta atencional. Nada personal, pero no confío en nadie que mida menos de un metro cincuenta y seis"

"Esperen" Dice ella con confianza enviando las fotos en un texto masivo. Los chicos en la línea suspiran.

"Oh mierda ¡No!" Grita Mercedes "Sabía que no debíamos confiar en ese chico"

"Ellos entraron en el edificio y no salieron de el por más de una hora" Les confía Rachel.

"¿Más de una hora?" Pregunta Santana incrédula "Eso lo prueba, no hay forma de que ese suricato sidoso pueda durar más de veinte minutos en la cama. Tiene que ser otra cosa"

"Hay que decirle a Kurt" La interrumpe Sam "No podemos dejar que crea que él y Sebastian están bien. No es justo para ninguno de los dos"

"Estoy de acuerdo" Dice Blaine "Kurt no se merece eso" Rachel no le dice que Kurt tampoco merecía que él lo engañara dos veces, tampoco lo dicen los demás, ella no está segura de por qué nadie nunca le dice a Blaine sobre las cosas que hace mal.

"Mañana podemos decirle en nuestro sábado de películas" Sugiere Rachel "Tenemos las fotos, Sebastian no podrá negar la evidencia"

* * *

Cuando Sebastian y Kurt llegan al loft después de su cita diaria en el central meal, todos se quedan callados. Kurt mira a su alrededor incierto y Sebastian sostiene la cintura de su novio con más fuerza.

"Hey" Saluda Kurt con una sonrisa forzada "¿Pasó algo?"

"Kurt" Dice Blaine con un aire solemne "Sebastian te está engañando"

"¿Disculpa?" Pregunta Kurt, mirando a Blaine por encima de su nariz como si estuviera mirando a un niño con una idea ridícula.

"Kurt" Suspira Sam "Es verdad, Rachel tiene fotos de él y otro hombre entrando y saliendo de un hotel"

"Oh" Es todo lo que dice Kurt, asintiendo lentamente con el ceño fruncido "No quería decirles esto ahora, no de esta forma"

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?" Pregunta Mercedes con una expresión preocupada.

"No es nada malo" Les asegura Sebastian tomando la mano de su novio "O por lo menos nosotros no pensamos que sea malo"

Kurt sonríe con ojos brillantes y besa a su novio en la boca brevemente "Bastian y yo pensamos comprar un pent-house en Manhattan, ese hombre era el corredor de propiedades y ya hicimos una oferta"

"Pero, Kurt" Se queja Blaine "No puedes moverte este es tu sueño; Rachel, tú y yo, todos contra nueva york"

"Este es mi sueño ahora" Le informa Kurt con una sonrisa alegre "Sebastian consiguió un asenso en su firma y mi restaurant se abre la próxima semana, queremos empezar una vida juntos" Les dice besando la mejilla del ojiverde "Una familia"

Todos asienten a regañadientes y los felicitan con abrazos y besos, Rachel tiene que sostenerse a sí misma para no gritar y reclamar sobre como Kurt está cumpliendo su sueño antes que ella, un año atrás ella le habría dicho que Sebastian lo está comprando y tal vez lo hubiera llamado puta. Ahora lo único que la sostiene es el filtro social que ella sabe que necesitará cuando sea famosa.

"No puedo creer que pensaran que estaba engañando a Kurt con ese tipo" Se ríe Sebastian "En serio, él es el prometido de mi hermana"

Todos se sonrojan, todos excepto Santana "Como si eso pudiera detenerte" Se ríe ella y Kurt la besa en su hombro descubierto por su vestido revelador.


End file.
